Harbinger
by GeneralStarfox
Summary: A mix-up at Professor Oak's lab takes Ash all the way to Hoenn. There, a more thoughtful Ash grows into the person he was born to be. while righting the wrongs of the world around him and seeking to understand the connection he could feel with Pokemon. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you think.**

**Originally, when I started writing Fanfiction, my intention was to write a Pokemon story. As it would turn out, that took a lot longer than I thought!**

**In any case, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Writing this universe is always fun, and has reinvigorated my passion to write Fanfiction.**

**So, PMs and review welcome and appreciated. I will do my best to reply to all.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Ash had wanted to be a Pokemon master for the first thirteen years of his life. But, on the first day of his fourteenth year, the idea, suddenly, became an impossibility.

He'd woken late, as he so often did, with his mother's words of warning ringing in his ear as his feet pounded against the pavement in an ill-fated effort to consolidate his own tardiness, the crowds that seemed in recent years to hang upon Gary like a shadow appearing on the horizon. Yet, as he drew closer to the lab of Professor Oak, and he met the eyes of the other two would-be trainers there, the first hint of failure became apparent in his still sleep-hazed mind.

Indeed, for as long as the practice of Pokemon training had existed within the Kanto region, each trainer was to be assigned a day, after their thirteenth birthday, that they were to receive their own partner, alongside three others. For Ash, it was to be fate that decided that his day was also to be his birthday.

There were always four trainers, and three 'main-series' Pokemon to give. Within Kanto, those being charmander, bulbasaur and squirtle, for their fully evolved forms were the reason that the Kantonese government held any sway, whatsoever, for the first champions, and thus rulers, of Kanto built their world upon their backs. Steel tempered by the fire of charizard. Farms cultivated by venusaur. Water purified, and peace kept, by blastoise and their cannons.

They were great, powerful beasts that grew to their adult size at a fraction of the time of a dragonite or a gyarados. And, in the beginning, that was all that mattered. Because of this, they were highly revered characters in the folklore of Kanto. To receive such a partner was the highest of honours; to continue the tradition of a thousand fathers and mothers. But, as was so often the case, for some to succeed, others must fail.

The fourth trainer, being the one that did not receive the honour, would not go partner-less, for it would be a crime to send an adolescent into the wilds alone. And, apart from anything else, the 'trainer' programme was a lucrative business that would not continue to be so, had trainers the possibility of missing out totally. They would receive _a_ Pokemon, and not an especially terrible one either, but it was not one of the main three, so they were forced to stand out. To have a Pokedex, and yet not one of the three, was a black mark that all trainers recognised.

And, as Ash came to Oak's lab, it became apparent that such a black mark was to belong to by his name. He remembered then, in his younger years, how he and Gary Oak had spoken, childishly, of the trainers that were 'fourths'. How stupid they were, to be last on the one day they needed to be first. All they needed to do was wake up, and they were saved the embarrassment. The very same embarrassment that flooded Ash then, though it came with shattering sadness, as his dream seemed to pass through his fingers, because Ash had only one goal; Pokemon mastery.

There were great trainers that didn't start with one of the three, but they were special cases, of special destinies. Dragon-masters, born in families of Dragon-masters. Ice-Kings and Ice-Queens, born in the cold-water tribes in the islands south of the mainland. Psychics, born with the Gift. Ash was none of these things; his mother was a nurse, and when they moved to Pallet they moved their own boxes in because they couldn't afford the machoke service.

_Ash_ was never going to be a Master. The dream passed him by as he did nothing but sleep, unconscious to all. His face burned at the thought. With all the effort his mother had put in, the hours she had worked for it and the sleep she'd lost in making sure he had a chance, he'd squandered in an evening. She'd be working then, as she always was, no doubt happy at the thought of Ash coming home with a partner that gave him a chance to get _out_, finally, and yet it was not to be.

Ash met the kind eyes of Professor Oak from afar. A smile played at the Professor's mouth as he took in Gary celebrating, the squirtle that was practically a birthright in his arms. Sympathy passed through the wise eyes of the Professor, for that seemed to be his greatest power. The man had lived sixty years, each one more brilliant than the last, and all that time was spent in the pursuit of betterment, all fuelled by an unbreakable kindness.

Ash hadn't been a particularly good student. He'd tried, by Arceus he'd tried, but nothing seemed to stick. A classroom was not his home, air cloying and walls constricting. His thoughts came too quickly, passing by in a blur only made worse when faced with writing them onto paper, but Professor Oak had not punished him for it. Instead, he'd allowed Ash into his lab, to learn in the real world, and it had proved to be the only way he could learn. In the end, he barely scraped through the trainer licencing by the skin of his teeth, and the Professor was the sole reason for that.

Shame washed through him again, for the Professor too had done so much, and Ash had simply thrown it back in his face.

"Why don't you go into the lab, son?" Professor Oak said, as Ash's laboured steps finally brought him into speaking distance, his voice gentle, without a single sign of irritation that was no-doubt there. "We can talk there, after _this_," he gestured to the crowd. "All dies down."

Ash nodded, mute, relieved that Gary managed to miss him in all the commotion outside. Of all the people to watch him fail, he was the last one to wish for.

In truth, Professor Oak was not long, the man not one for the notions of fame, celebrity or even recognised adulation, his true home the lab he worked in so tirelessly. Even when it was his own grandson receiving said adulation, this still proved true.

"Well, I do suppose there has to be one, doesn't there?" Professor Oak began, his own voice soft and commiserating. Ash was calmed by it somewhat, though the embarrassment did not wash away so quickly. "I presume you know what is it to come next, so I shall spare you the details, for belabouring the point is the last thing you would wish for today."

Ash nodded once more. "So, who's going to be my partner?"

Professor Oak grimaced. "Well, I fear that there is little I can say that would explain them," he said, retrieving the Pokeball from his messy desk. "I'm afraid there aren't any Pokemon from the Kanto region that were trainer-ready. To be honest, I did not fully expect there to actually be four trainers today, so I wasn't sure I was to give this one away."

Ash's face reddened. Anything other than a Kanto Pokemon would set him apart just that much more.

Oak pressed the release, and out came a small, white Pokemon, with a green head and pink horns, their small stature only furthered by their fearful posture. And, in a matter of seconds, suddenly all the embarrassment that he'd felt before melted away, replaced by an unshakeable worry, as two things became known immediately.

The first, that this Pokemon was afraid. Deathly afraid. Ash did not know exactly how he knew that quite so acutely, but the knowledge ran through him with crystal clarity. The second, that the Pokemon wanted to run away, that they were here against their will and the last thing this Pokemon wished was for a trainer to teach it how to hurt others.

At once, Ash fell to his knees, both to make himself smaller and to get nearer to this Pokemon's eye level.

"It's okay," Ash began, his voice as soft as he was able to make it. "I'm not going to hurt you, or make you do anything you don't want. I just want to make you happy. That's all."

This Pokemon did not move, though the fear that they seemed to emanate began to ebb, becoming softer, though not disappearing entirely.

Ash turned to the Professor, a questioning look in his eyes.

"This is Ralts. A psychic Pokemon, from Hoenn," Professor Oak said, sharing the same worry that Ash held. "Professor Birch had sent it over as a potential candidate for a trainer, though now I must admit I don't think that's entirely appropriate. I don't think I asked how exactly he gained her company; perhaps there has been a misunderstanding," he rushed to his computer. "I'll call him now."

Ash nodded, though his focus returned to the ralts in front of him. He wished he'd read more of the Pokemon of Hoenn now, if only to know something about how to ease the discomfort that she was feeling. He wondered, perhaps, if such discomfort was genetic, just as nidoran are skittish or spearow are angry.

"I promise I only want to help you. I promise," Ash said, smiling slightly. "As soon as I find out what you need, I'll make sure to do it."

The anxious energy seemed to fall away just slightly, but the very fact that she did not belong there could not be shifted. Ash counted himself lucky. If she shared any similarities with the local Abra, she might well have just teleported away.

"Hi Sam," called the voice of Professor Birch, his face appearing upon the computer. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The ralts you sent earlier," said Professor Oak, a frown forcing the creases of his ageing face to appear. "She does not seem to be a suitable candidate for a trainer."

"A ralts?" queried Professor Birch, his eyebrows raised. "I thought I sent a zigzagoon?"

Oak shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh dear, this isn't good," said Birch, worry in his voice. "That ralts was supposed to go to one of my colleagues in Lilycove; she was caught not too far from there."

"Well, whatever the problem," began Oak, his eyes returning to the ralts, whom Ash had been attempting to give one of the berries that Oak had around his lab, which she tentatively accepted. "This ralts is not comfortable here, and I do not think it's appropriate for her to be here either."

"Well, it's easy fix," replied Birch, a nervous laugh amongst his words. "If you send it back into the system, and I'll find that zigzagoon for this trainer and everything will be sorted."

At the mention of a Pokeball, fear flooded the room once more, Ralts folding into herself as she began to shake violently on the lab floor.

"Hey, hey," Ash soothed, his hands outstretched. "If you don't want to go in a Pokeball, you don't have to. Isn't that right, Professor?"

Ash looked up to Professor Oak, who nodded immediately. "Absolutely," he said, though his brow scrunched in worry. "It does raise the question as to how the issue might be rectified, however."

The other Professor puffed out his cheeks. "Well, I suppose I could get one of the alakazam teleporters from Rustboro, but that might take a fair few days," he said, a clear unwilling in his voice.

"Or, young Mr Ketchum here could deliver her to you," Professor Oak offered, before turning to Ash. "What do you think, Ash?"

Ash was taken aback by the offer, though he nodded immediately. Hoenn was far away from the judgement of the other Kantonese, and Ralts deserved far more care than Professor Birch had offered thus far.

"Definitely," said Ash, though again he turned back to Ralts, a kind smile on his face. "I'll help you get on your way back, and you'll never have to worry about this again."

Ash stretched out his hand. "So, will you accept my help?"

Ralts hesitated, though grabbed his hand with her own. She tugged on Ash's sleeve then, before climbing up his arm and onto his shoulder. Ash shuffled his shoulders, so that she could find a comfortable position to perch.

And, as she did, he felt _something_ deep within his chest, as if something had taken root and was born within him. He did not understand the depth, or the nature of what he felt but, as he looked to his new friend, he knew that she could feel it too.

"I promise, I will do everything I can to make sure you're safe and happy," Ash reiterated, before a thought dawned on him. "Professor, how am I going to get to Hoenn?"

"Well, I'm sure I can pull a few strings and get you a ticket on tomorrow's ferry," Oak replied. "With the peculiar circumstances, let it be my way of making it up to you."

"Thank you."

Professor Oak waved his words away. "Never mind that," he said quickly, before his face became contemplative. "Perhaps it's a good thing that you were the fourth. I do doubt the other three would've been so selfless."

"What do you mean?" he asked, as Ralts nestled against his shoulder.

"Well, as recently as two days ago, you were talking about how you would defeat Lance's dragonite and become the league champion," Professor Oak explained. "I doubt my grandson would put this Pokemon's life before his own dreams, as you did."

Ash thought for a moment, then.

He'd always wanted to be a Pokemon 'Master'. When he was younger, much younger, that had meant catching every Pokemon there was, Legendary and little alike. Then, he'd possess them all, and he could be the master of every Pokemon. Ash had gotten older, realised the definition of the word 'sacrilege', and quickly discarded that idea.

Soon after, though, he, like everyone his age, had wanted to be the best battler in the world. He'd capture many, then he'd sculpt together six hardened warriors. Each one he'd know like the back of his hand. Their weaknesses, their strengths, abilities and their personalities. He'd even invent special moves for them to give them that extra advantage.

In truth, he'd held onto that dream up until the second he'd met that ralts. Then, something else became far more important.

The entire time he'd thought of his dream, his _destiny_, he'd only thought of himself. But what became of the Pokemon those versions of him trained?

What value did their strength have, if it came of the cost of their happiness?

Of course, Ash wanted to be strong. He wanted his Pokemon to be strong. But was strength the only thing that a Pokemon 'Master' valued? Was that the only criteria for mastery?

It wasn't for Ash, any more.

"I'm sure they would help," said Ash. "It's the right thing to do."

"There are many 'right' things to do, though, Ash," replied Oak, though a smile graced his wizened face. "I'm sure, in their minds, leaving her in the care of the foremost Pokemon Professor would've been the right thing to do."

To Ash's ears, that sounded like letting someone do _your_ duty.

"Well I'm glad you ended up with me, for the time being, then," said Ash, reaching a hand to gently stroke at Ralts' head, who, to his relief, accepted the touch.

Professor Oak then handed him his very own Pokedex.

"Now, just because your journey is rather more unique than others, this does not mean you aren't expected to contribute to our project," said Oak. "In fact, as you'll be in Hoenn, I expect to see as many examples of their nature as you can gather."

Ash switched the Pokedex on, before scanning Ralts.

"Ralts, the feeling Pokemon,"it began. "It uses the horns on its head to sense emotions. They usually hide from humans, appearing only when they sense happiness. This one currently knows the following moves; Growl, Confusion, Teleport, Heal Pulse and Pursuit."

"Is this entry wrong, Professor?" asked Ash, before elaborating. "It mentioned reading our emotions, but it didn't mention any ability to make others read their emotions."

Professor Oak looked puzzled. "I don't think she displayed such a skill, beyond simple body language."

"I could _feel_ her worry, Professor," said Ash, with a frown, his eyes glancing up to his new friend. Even then, he had the vague sense of how she felt. There was slight worry, still settling from the immediate spike she'd felt as she first release. Mostly though, there was hope.

"Well, maybe it is an ability associated with a later evolution, and so this one may be close to evolving," offered Oak. "If more information makes itself known, make a note of it."

Ash doubted a Pokemon as small as the one on his shoulder was nearing evolution, but did not voice such a comment.

"However, I'm sure you'll want to collect your things and pack for your journey," said Professor Oak. "I think my grandson is finally on the way to Viridian City, too."

Ash nodded, grateful.

"You might have to meet a few people," Ash said to Ralts, as he left the lab. "It shouldn't be too many, and they won't be massively unhappy I hope. Well, my Mom might be, but she doesn't stay angry long."

Despite Professor Oak's assertions to the contrary however, Gary Oak's procession was still yet to leave Pallet Town.

Ash didn't hate him, he just didn't enjoy his company, and he thought he was everything he disliked about people. He was loud, abrasive, and he'd never had to earn a thing in his life. Everything he'd ever wanted came with his surname, or with the words of his Grandfather. People at school liked him because he was rich, and the only reason he did better than everyone else in school was because Professor Oak was his weekend tutor.

They'd been friends for most of their life. Then, one day, out of nowhere, he'd realised the power that came with hurting other people, and he got mean. He called Ash poor, and Ash punched him. After that, they weren't friends any more.

As Gary came in to his eyesight, Ash's jaw clenched and, unbeknownst to him, Ralts' shifted from his shoulder and into his backpack, the anger that radiated from him drawing a whimper from her.

"Well, if it isn't Ash," said Gary, standing above Ash, a smirk on his face and a powerful squirtle at his feet. "You know, it still amazes me that you got a licence in the first place. You being stupid enough to be fourth though, that makes total sense."

It always hurt more when someone you used to trust, hurts you. It'd been Gary that helped him learn that he was dyslexic, and that he was not dumb and that it wasn't his fault.

Ash's jaw clenched even tighter, and Ralts disappeared further and further into his backpack.

"What do you say, Ash?" asked Gary. "Why don't we have a battle, or are you scared?"

Ash was halfway to accepting his challenge, before he remembered himself. However, Ralts could handle the tension no longer, teleporting away without a sound.

Her disappearance bled the anger from Ash, and he turned his back to Gary and his posse, running off in search of Ralts.

"Well, I guess I have my answer!" shouted Gary, as Ash ran off. "I look forward to hearing about you losing to every gym in Kanto!"

Ralts, as it would turn out, did not teleport far, appearing within the very lab he'd first met her, sat just in-front of Professor Oak's computer. Thankfully, the Professor was elsewhere, so he did not notice her, and was not forced to face the worry that poured from her.

"I'm sorry for getting angry," began Ash, his eyes soft and his voice apologetic. "I know that can be difficult for you to be around. I really wish I hadn't, it's just Gary - he makes me so angry. I know that's what he wants, but I just can't seem to stop."

Her eyes flicked up at him from beneath her green hair.

"I promise I will try and not act so angrily any more," said Ash, falling to one knee. "I don't want to make you feel bad."

Ash sat then, his legs crossed, on the floor.

"It's just, it's Gary," said Ash, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair. "He always seems to get everything he wants so easily, and everyone likes him and he always knew more about Pokemon and he _always_ could handle Pokemon better than me," Ash let out a frustrated laugh then, his thought stopping. "I'm complaining too much. I still have a licence, and I've still got you, even if it's just for a little while. It could be worse."

Nonetheless, Ash did not move from the floor, his head dipping as he was lost in his thoughts, his mind only stopped in his tracks as he felt Ralts' arm rub his knee, in consolation.

Ralts, it seemed, was quick to forgive, her kind heart earnest as she returned to Ash's side. He did not move, lest he worry her further, allowing her to get to her place upon his shoulder.

"Thank you, for being so good," he said with a smile, as she made herself comfortable. "Come on then, lets find a place for you to rest."

He took Ralts to a little field in Pallet; once farmland, now simply unused, overgrown grassland. Ash had liked to hide there when he was younger, looking at the picture books his Mom had bought him, telling the history of Kanto and the Pokemon that'd inhabited it. Later, he'd liked to go there whenever Gary paid him too much attention, or said something in public that Ash'd told him in private when he younger. After their morning, the location seemed appropriate.

For a time, Ash sat with his back against a tree, and Ralts lay against his side, softly snoring as she slept, while Ash played with his new Pokedex, exploring the modern marvel that he held in his hands.

It was then, as he absent-mindedly tinkered, that he realised just how long he'd waited for that day to come. For years, he'd wanted to have a Pokemon of his own, a path out of the trapped life that Pallet offered him. Pokemon were the only thing he understood, and all he'd ever wanted to explore, for all his life.

He imagined, sometimes, that it might be anti-climactic to finally start his journey, after such a build-up. And, after it had turned out, doubly so. And yet, with Ralts, the opposite appeared to be true. It did not matter that he'd thought he'd be spending his first hours training. He was just so happy to have a Pokemon of his own, even if this one was only going to be around for a little while.

Ash realised he was likely only imagining it, but he could feel the warmth that poured from Ralts as his mind thought. They relaxed, enjoying each other's presence, for as long as the Sun stayed in the sky, at which point they made their way back home. They managed to make it home just before his Mom, her shift at work chosen specifically so that she would see him off.

"And who's _this_?" she asked, her voice soft and cooing instead of shouting, as he'd feared it would be. Ralts' appeared over his left shoulder at her words.

Mrs Ketchum opened her arms, allowing Ralts to be drawn in by her if she wished. Which, she did, allowing her to cradle the small Psychic in her arms and gently stroke at her hair, as Ash had done. Ash could feel her very being _warm_ at the affection Ash's Mom showed.

"She's _adorable_," said Delia, her words as soft as the scratches she offered to Ralts. "I don't recognise her though. Where's she from?"

"Hoenn," said Ash, smiling, unbeknownst to him, as Ralts grew happier under his Mom's kindness. "I was fourth."

"She seems a bit small, even for a fourth," said Delia. "I hope you don't have any plans for battling with her any time soon."

"Absolutely not," said Ash, resolute. "She can't be any older than a month or so."

"Arceus, that _is_ young," she agreed, worry lines forming on her forehead. "So, what are your plans, then?"

"Well, she's not strictly mine," said Ash, unable to remove the frown from his face. "There was a mix-up with the Professor from Hoenn sending the wrong Pokemon. So, I'm going to Hoenn for a few days to deliver her back, and get my starter."

Ash expected his Mom to be worried, but she wasn't. "It seems a shame to let her go, though," she said. "She's so sweet."

Ash couldn't agree more.

"I don't think she ought to have been captured in the first place," he said. "She doesn't like being in her Pokeball at all; even the idea of it."

Delia frowned. "I don't like it," she said, her eyes flicking to Ash. "Just make sure you do the right thing, Ash, okay?"

"I will Mom, I promise." he said, his Mom reaching forward so that the small Psychic could move back onto Ash's shoulder. She looked at Ash then, and knew that they both wanted the same thing.

"Now, today is the last day I'm going to have my son under my roof for a while, so I thought I might make it special," spoke Mrs Ketchum. "I'm making anything you like, and anything Ralts would like, too."

Ash smiled, and began to search what ralts liked to eat on his Pokedex.

* * *

Ralts, being young for her species, required a lot of rest. It seemed to be a common thread amongst Psychics; from abra, who slept for eighteen hours a day, to jirachi, who slept for thousands of years at a time. Perhaps, as their powers took so much mental acumen, the energy needed to be recuperated somehow. Their evolutions did not share the same issue so, Ash thought, maybe this was how they stored energy for the future.

That though was to be a thought for another day, as all that it meant to Ash then was that Ralts had taken to sleeping upon his shoulder as he walked, and on his chest whenever he sat down. It was incredibly sweet, though it proved to be a test of balance on his part, for he didn't wish to wake the small, sleeping figure.

As it would appear, Professor Oak's word carried far more weight than Ash could've even began to expect. With one phone-call, Ash had a first-class room on the _SS Ever-Grande_. The journey would take not take long, as the landmass of Kanto-Johto and Hoenn did not have quite the physical separation that their culture would imply.

Indeed, Hoenn was very much the antithesis of Kanto. They were the first major region to fully settle into peace, excepting the occasional organised efforts, though they were largely few and far between in recent years. Where Kanto and Johto were known as places of war, and most recently technology, Sinnoh as the home of the Gods, Hoenn was largely a place of culture.

Ash was incredibly excited to see Hoenn with his own eyes. He'd watched their league championships of course, but he doubted the broadcast gave an honest reflection of the region, mostly as, recently, the league ended up being a contest for which unlucky soul had to battle Steven Stone's goliath Metagross.

He looked down at his new friend. It was odd to think that, perhaps in another life, it might've been her. Gardevoir, he'd read, were exceptionally powerful Pokemon, the only cause of their lack of popularity for battling simply their scarcity in nature. They grew strong solely on their connection to their trainer, and they often placed those that they loved before all else, ripping apart time and space to keep them safe.

Ash absent-mindedly stroked at her hair as she slept. The action awoke her, her eyes appearing from under her hair.

"We're just getting you on your way back home," Ash said, as she blinked away the sleep in her eyes. "We should be there in maybe a day or two," Ash pointed at the coastline they'd just left. "We left from there."

Ralts nodded against his shirt.

"I don't think I ever properly introduced myself, I'm sorry," began Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchum. I want to be a Pokemon Master, whatever that takes. I want to help Pokemon be their best, and I want to be the best Pokemon trainer I can be."

Ralts smiled as Ash spoke, her face brightening as Ash spoke honestly to her.

"With you though, I just want to make sure I do right by you," said Ash. "Let me know if there's anything I can do that would make you happier, or feel more comfortable."

Ralts nodded, before nuzzling back into Ash once more.

"I wonder about you, though," said Ash, thinking aloud. "Where are you going to end up?"

Unfortunately, such ideas hardly brought forth positives thoughts. By the way she'd reacted to returning to her Pokeball, it was clear she hadn't had a positive experience within her capture, though whether the negativity was due to the capture itself or something else entirely remained to be seen.

If the disappointing efforts of Professor Birch were anything to go by though, Ash did not hold a great deal of hope.

"Do you have parents to go to?" Ash asked, and suddenly regretted it, as its mention drew a horrible pang of sadness from Ralts. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just wanted to know more about you is all."

Realisation dawned on Ash then, though. _Something_ had happened to Ralts' parents, and something had happened to her as she was being captured. Ash did not want to assume the worst of Professor Birch, yet his mind had been set in motion.

He knew then that he'd have to be careful when he arrived in Hoenn, as the last thing he wanted then was for Ralts to be hurt. Professor Birch would have to prove himself, before Ash would allow Ralts to be taken from him. And, even then, at was to be her choice, and her choice alone.

However, as Ash spent more and more time with her, the idea of Ralts not being by his side felt…wrong. He knew that she wasn't supposed to be his to begin with, and other people had other plans for her, but with each passing moment, that began to matter less and less. Coincidence had brought them together, but that did not make their connection any less true.

Ash looked down at the small Psychic then, as she curled up against his chest, the sadness she'd broadcast to him ebbing away as she returned to the comfort of the cotton material.

"I know that I've come on this journey to take you back, but I was wondering if, perhaps, you'd like to come with me, instead?" Ash asked, drawing Ralts' attention once more. "I understand if there is somewhere else you'd like to be, but I just thought I'd offer you the choice to come with me."

Conflict warred in Ralts' eyes then.

"You don't have to choose right away," said Ash, quickly. "And I will still help you get wherever you need, even if you say no. I just want you to know that I'd like it if me and you travelled together."

With that, Ash went to bed, Ralts sleeping upon his chest.

* * *

They docked first in Slateport City, being the nearest port to Kanto, but soon they were back in the water and, after a day's sailing, they docked once more in Lilycove.

It was beautiful city, its skyline framed by the ever-present Mt Pyre in the distance, though largely dominated by a towering shopping complex. Lilycove was built from the mouth of an estuary, and so fishing was its largest export, though in recent times it mostly connected the northern Sinnoh to the southern Kanto-Johto. However, it was most known as the birthplace of Pokemon contests.

Its contest hall was ornate, its bricks weathered against the strong sea breeze, yet standing firm. Where Sinnoh's contests had became glorified beauty pageants, Hoenn's still retained their battle-born roots. Often, the final battles of a contest were far better viewing than that of their Pokemon league, their first and greatest goal being spectacle.

Ralts' body was stiff by his side from the moment they stepped on dry land, troubling Ash more and more worried with every passing step.

Professor Birch soon greeted them. He appeared dishevelled, though no more than any trainer would be, his white lab coat covered in dirt and his shoes caked in mud. In Ash's eyes, there wasn't a great deal that he shared with Professor Oak outside of a doctorate. Where Oak was focused and clear, Birch was forgetful and absent-minded, his eyes wandering to the migrating taillow above, even as Ash shook his hand.

"It's good to meet you, Ash," he said, though his voice trailed away, before remembering himself. "Well, I'm glad you made it hear in one piece, and with our friend safe and sound."

Thankfully, at the sight of Professor Birch, Ralts did not grow fearful. She did not move from her perch on Ash's shoulder either, though.

"What is it that you study?" asked Ash, drawing Birch's attention from the sky.

"Habitats mainly," replied Birch, his eyes lighting up. "That's one of the reasons Ralts here is so fascinating. Normally, their species are _only_ found just west of Oldale, but this one was found a few miles away from here."

Ralts stiffened upon Ash's shoulder.

Ash's brow furrowed.

"What were your intentions with her, then?" asked Ash.

"Well, there's very little I can gather," admitted Professor Birch. "Psychic types don't migrate, nor do they leave any tracks like, say, a poochyena would. There's a specialist that's based in the Safari Zone and they were who I was intending to send her to."

"What would they do?" asked Ash, his voice coming quick.

"That isn't my area of expertise," replied Birch, his tone defensive. "But, likely, they would place her under surveillance for an extended period, and then send her into the wild."

"That's not right," said Ash, stopping in his tracks, his head tilted up defiantly. "That isn't fair on her. She deserves a life outside of testing."

Professor Birch sighed. "I agree with you, Ash, I do," said he, wearily. "But the information that she could offer, in my colleague's eyes, outweigh that."

"And you'd allow that?" asked Ash, his jaw clenching.

"It's out of my hands."

"That's not good enough!" said Ash, his face reddening as his body grew still. However, one vital thing moved.

From by his side, Ralts had vanished into nothing.

The blood drained from Ash's face, as again Ralts disappeared from him, and panic began to set in.

"Where would she have gone?" asked Ash, his voice desperate.

"They usually go back to a place they think of as safe," said Birch, worry in his voice, too.

"Where did you capture her?" asked Ash, immediately. Perhaps, the place itself was not promising, but perhaps she might've been nearby, thought Ash.

"Er, gosh where was it," struggled Birch, before recollecting. "Oh! It was just south of Fortree, about fifteen miles away."

"We need to get there now!" insisted Ash. "We need to make sure she's okay!"

At Ash's words, Birch and he ran to the Professor's car, rushing along the coastal roads and into the long stretch of wild land west of the Safari Zone, dodging other cars and moving quickly into the dirt roads that ran toward Ralts' likely place.

Ash did not know what they'd find when they arrived, but he knew two things. One, that his friend was scared. And, two, that he needed to be there for her.

"How did you catch her?" asked Ash, of Birch, breaking their focused silence as they drove.

"Well, she was alone when I found her," said Birch, in-between his weaved driving. "Usually, it takes a long time to find a ralts, as they're skittish creatures, but this one didn't. It was just alone, and scared, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be hurt."

"She was alone?" asked Ash. "Is that normal?"

"Only if they want be found," Birch told him, as he shifted gear. "She didn't want to be found though, and that worried me."

The seconds seemed to crawl by as they blazed their trail. Ash knew that it wasn't a long journey, but time seemed to change dimensions.

Nonetheless, they arrived at the wild grass that Birch had first found her. Ash jumped from the car before the Professor had truly stopped, breaking to a sprint as he searched for her.

"Wait for me!" called Birch, but Ash paid him no mind. Ash only had one goal, and it was to find Ralts.

He did not know where to go, and the tall, tall grass that many creatures called home was difficult to navigate, but through some personal insight he could not truly decipher, he was directed in his search.

Ash thought of Ralts, and the connection they'd formed. At the feelings of hers that he _knew_ he'd felt. He thought of her, scared and vulnerable, and he followed that feeling.

Soon, Ash arrived at a clearing that he _knew_ she was in, the grass shorter there, perhaps chosen so that she could still make sense of her surroundings despite her small size. He could not see her, but he knew she was nearby.

With cautious feet, he walked through the grass, mindful of each and every step. There were other Pokemon there, who's behaviour he did not know enough about to predict, but he did not care. All he cared about was finding her.

And, from behind a tall tree, she appeared. She was not hurt, but Ash grew scared, as in-front of her, there stood an absol.

This absol was huge, their shadow looming over her, their sharp claws glinting ominously in the light of day. Their right hind leg was deeply scarred, the absol's footing unsure, but as was always the case with wild Pokemon, that only made them more dangerous.

However, there was no fear in Ralts' body language, nor did she broadcast any either. Instead, all Ash could feel from her was a sense of belonging. Despite the dark image this mighty beast posed, Ralts felt safe by their side.

Softly, Ash cleared his throat, so as not to spook either of them. To his joy, Ralts' joy grew as he arrived, though the Absol only grew larger, baring its teeth, their white fore-horn pointed toward him.

Ralts rushed to the absol, her hand on his front paw so as to still his advance, her eyes willing the Absol to know that Ash meant the pair no harm.

"Hey Ralts," began Ash, his voice as soft as he could make it. He made his body as small as he could too, crouching upon the grass beneath his feet. "You worried me there. Is this your friend, then?"

The very word _Papa_ appeared in the centre of Ash's thoughts. And, quickly, the story of what'd taken place followed.

Her Father, Ralts' spoke to his mind, had been ambushed by a clan of mightyena that had claimed the land as their own. He'd faired well, a powerful member of his species, but he was one and they were many. He'd managed to get Ralts to safety, getting her to teleport into the open, but he'd only just survived. They'd gouged at his legs, ripping at the tendons and leaving him for dead.

He'd survived only through the strength of his will, and the will to make make sure that his daughter would survive too.

"I understand," Ash said, as he collected himself, his eyes unwavering from the absol's weakened leg "But if your Father is going to survive, he needs to be taken to a Pokemon Centre."

The absol growled at his words, but Ralts knew them to be true. The Dark Pokemon struggled to stand, let alone run or hunt, every moment drawing a grimace from the strong absol.

"I promise he's going to be safe, as long as he makes it there," said Ash. "After he's taken care of, the pair of you can go back to living your life. I promise."

_How_, asked Ralts, her voice high and soft in his mind.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to be able to carry him," admitted Ash. "Can you teleport him with you?"

Ralts shook her head with a whimper.

A thought crossed Ash's mind.

"I know you might not want it," said Ash. "But if I were to capture your Father, he'd be safe in a Pokeball until we got him taken care of."

Ralts let out a cry, but absol, with the wisdom of his proud species, knew Ash spoke the truth.

"As soon as he heals, I'll release the both of you," said Ash. "But he can't survive much longer like this."

Ralts let out a sorrowful cry, and for a moment Ash worried over what she might've said, but soon she accepted his offer.

Ash retrieved a Pokeball from his bag, rolling it along the ground toward the injured Absol, offering him his help, but not expecting his acceptance.

Absol nudged at the ball with his front paw, testing the weight and strength of it, contemplative. Then, with one of his claws, he nudged the release and the power of the Pokeball drew him in. Ash walked over to collect the ball, watching Ralts as he did.

"I promise I will do everything I can to make sure your Dad is safe," Ash promised, to Ralts. She viewed the ball with an unavoidable sadness. "I'm sorry things have to be this way."

_It's okay_, she told him, her voice wise beyond her years. _I know you are doing your best, for both of us_.

Ash nodded.

Professor Birch entered the clearing soon after, blustering as he'd exhausted himself chasing after Ash.

"Get us to a Pokemon Centre," instructed Ash. "Now."

Birch did just that, the three of them moving through the tall grass with deliberate focus, Ralts upon Ash's shoulder so that she didn't lose her way, in her arms, her Father's Pokeball.

The Nurse Joy stationed at Fortree was alarmed to see the three of them, as the Pokemon Professor, an adolescent and a Ralts formed an unusual image to see running through the doors of a Pokemon Centre.

It dawned on Ash then that this was to be his first time within a Pokemon Centre, with a Pokemon of his own to receive treatment, and he had absolutely no idea of what to do or say.

"This Absol has a really badly hurt leg. He got attacked by mightyena a while ago, and he can't move well or walk. I captured him to make sure he won't get hurt any more," said Ash, the words falling from his mouth as he offered the nurse Absol's Pokeball. "Can you help him?"

The nurse watched the worry that spread across his face, offering a comforting smile to Ash.

"Of course," she said, her voice calm. "If you give me his Pokeball and take a seat, I'll see right to it."

Ash did just that, though he found sitting to be difficult, his body filled with too much energy to stay still. Ralts, however, could not move, so worried was she for her Father.

"Just try to relax, Ash," spoke Professor Birch.

Ash did not wish to hear it, the Professor receiving only an angry look in response.

"Why don't I step outside and give you some room," said Birch wisely, already out of his seat.

Ash's eyes flicked up to him once more. "You're not getting Ralts back," he told the Professor, and his words didn't allow any argument, even though the Professor was thirty years his senior.

Birch sighed. "Look, son, you're worked up at the minute," he began. "We can decide later what will happen."

"Then, now, whenever," Ash said, with a wave of his hand, his voice charged with emotion. "Nothing changes. She was never yours to take, and all you managed to do was prolong this absol's suffering. If you'd paid attention, and talked to her, this could've been avoided. You have no right to decide!"

Despite Ash's anger, this time Ralts went nowhere. Instead, she moved from where she sat, upon to Ash's shoulder.

"You're right," said Professor Birch, his head dipping as he recognised he was in the wrong. "This is no longer my place. It wasn't the second I sent the wrong Pokeball over. It's your place now."

Ash nodded, his anger cooling.

"Thank you for helping, in the end. Driving me here," Ash said, gruffly. "Thanks."

Professor Birch left then, going out into the town and leaving Ash to breathe.

The conversation they'd had, had drained the energy from Ash, and he at last could sit still, which he did, slumping into one of the chairs.

_Thank you_, spoke Ralts, as he stilled. _You've been so good to me and Papa._

"I was just doing the right thing," said Ash, tired suddenly. "It's what you two deserve."

Ralts nuzzled into his shoulder and Ash happily accepted the affection.

"What will you two do afterwards?" Ash asked. "Will it be safe, back in your home?"

_I don't know_, said Ralts, her voice whispering. _Papa's nature is to migrate. He goes where he needs to_.

"My offer is still the same," said Ash. "You can come with me, and I'll do everything I can to make sure you're safe."

_Thank you_, replied Ralts, gratitude colouring her words. _I would love to go with you, but I don't want to leave my Papa to do it._

Ash understood. It was to be Absol's choice, then.

"Can I ask you something?" began Ash. Ralts nodded against his shoulder. "Why is it that you don't like your Pokeball? Is it just how you were caught, or…"

Ash trailed off as he sensed his friend stiffen beside him.

"You don't have to answer," he quickly asserted.

_It is okay_, spoke Ralts, her words coming with difficulty. _It is to do with my Momma_. _Just after I hatched, she was captured by one of them. It wasn't a normal one, it was yellow and black. They made their Pokemon attack her until she was asleep, and then they threw it. She couldn't even fight it_.

Ash breathed sharply. They'd used an ultra ball, by Ralts' words. Ash did not know what to think.

What they'd done, by human standards, wasn't wrong or even bad. That was how you captured rare Pokemon, like a full-grown gardevoir. Ultra Balls were a luxury. They were highly desirable items. They weren't evil, or so he'd thought.

Ash knew that every case wasn't like this. A lot of Pokemon preferred life with a trainer, even enjoying the challenge of a trainer trying to capture them. But, with such a deeply kind, thoughtful species as Ralts, it seemed so cruel.

"I'm so sorry," said Ash, earnestly. "I promise you I wouldn't do that. I _promise_."

_I know_, spoke Ralts. _You are a good human_.

Nurse Joy returned then, a calm smile on her face.

"He's going to be okay," she said, her voice as serene as ever. "He should make a full recovery."

Joy exploded from Ralts, happiness practically radiating from her.

"He has you to thank for that, young man," she told Ash. "If he'd been left any longer, the bone would've healed incorrectly and there would've been little we could've done."

Ash's cheeks reddened.

"I'm just glad he's okay," spoke Ash. It was what their small family deserved, after their hardship.

Ralts followed after Nurse Joy and Ash walked outside, joining Professor Birch, who stood by himself. Ash told him the good news, earning a sigh of relief coming from Professor Birch.

"I really am sorry for how everything has come about," said Professor Birch. "I've not been at my best throughout this entire time."

Ash nodded. He did not disagree.

"Being a Pokemon Professor is more than just a doctorate. You're supposed to be part of the foundation of a region. Like Sam is," continued Birch, his voice weary. "At times, I don't know how to strike the balance. And, I feel like because of how everything comes at me, I'm losing touch with the fact that I started my studies to _help_ Pokemon."

"It'll get easier," said Ash, as he knew not what else to say. "I'm sure Professor Oak wasn't always the man he is now."

Birch smiled. "I suppose not," he said, before clearing his throat. "Ash, I truly meant what I said earlier. Whatever your decision is, will be the decision going forward. My colleagues will have to accept that too."

"My choice hasn't changed, Professor," replied Ash. "They don't belong in a laboratory."

Birch nodded. "I understand," he said, before laughing. "Well, now that I think about it, given that we were trying to discern why a ralts was found there, a study would be rather redundant now, wouldn't it?"

Ash smiled, realising the irony.

"What's your plan, then?" Birch asked. "I'd be more than happy to accommodate you in the trainer programme here, if that was what you wished."

"It depends on whether or not Ralts wants to come with me," Ash told him. "If she does, I'd like to do that. If not, back to Kanto then."

"It'd be a shame if she didn't, I think," said Birch, his voice speculative. "You two seem to understand each other as well as any starter and trainer. I don't think I've ever heard of a ralts initiating telepathy so young, either."

Ash agreed, though for far more selfish reasons:

He didn't want to be without his new friend.

Soon, Ash was called back into the Pokemon Centre by Nurse Joy, as apparently he was needed there. He was brought into the room where Absol lay upon a bed. Ralts smiled brightly as Ash entered, happiness radiating from her. Absol was awake, and from the second Ash appeared into his view, his eyes did not leave him.

"How long will Absol have to be here?" asked Ash, of Nurse Joy.

"A day or two; no longer," she replied. "The healing process for big injuries takes a great deal of energy from Pokemon. He's able to move freely now, he just needs to recuperate now."

"Thank you," spoke Ash, and Nurse Joy took her leave.

_There is something Papa wishes to say to you_, Ralts said, after the three of them were left alone. Ash looked up to Absol, who's eyes never once left Ash. _He wishes to say thank you. Both for what you did, and for reminding him that the world was not always so cruel_.

Ash ducked his head, lost for words.

_He also has a request, if you would hear it_, Ralts continued, her voice thick with emotion. Ash nodded. _He has said that he does not wish for the attack by those mightyena to happen ever again. He does not wish for me to ever be put in danger by his own weakness. He needs to be stronger, for me._

Ralts paused there, the words too much in that moment. Absol's head ducked, and Ash was humbled by the humility of this great Pokemon.

_He said_, said Ralts, pausing once more, to collect herself. _He said that he does not think he can be strong enough, by himself. He asks that, if you could, would you help him get stronger?_

"Are you asking what I think you are?" Ash asked. Absol's scythed head nodded. "I would love to help you become stronger. I promise, I will do everything I can, both to help you and to protect your daughter."

Ralts charged at Ash then, her arms thrown around his neck as she cried out in happiness. Ash could not help but smile, joy flooding through his body.

And, after all that had happened, Ash could not imagine a way that he could happier.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again.**

**I felt the urge to write, so I did. Hope you enjoy, and as always, your reviews and PMs are always welcome.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Ash realised quickly after Absol was allowed to leave the Pokemon Centre that he had no idea what he was doing.

With all of the oddities that had occurred, he'd not been given a chance to think about what exactly he'd intended to do. He'd had an idea before, of course, though most of what he'd intended was suddenly obsolete, given he now found himself on an entirely different landmass, with entirely different pokemon and entirely different gyms.

The principles of everything, though, remained constant. He had Ralts, who found herself very comfortably placed on his shoulder, and he had Absol, who preferred to lead them both, the nearest edge of his shadow being the only thing that Ash could then see.

Ash had not had any intentions of spending any great amount of time in Fortree. The city, while unique, both in philosophy and architecture, was still a city. He'd never felt any great joy in cities, having neither grown up in one nor wishing to.

Professor Birch had left them quickly, his goodbyes hurried though not before he designated Ash a place on their trainer programme.

Ash didn't dislike the man, but he could freely admit that he was happier without his company.

They walked an easy pace set by Absol. Ash trusted him to know his own body's limitations. They had not shared a great deal of time together, hardly any in truth, though Ash was not worried for what he might do now that they were travelling. He was a mature member of his species, a species not known for its volatility and, most importantly, he knew that Ash cared for Ralts, and he would never do anything to harm her, including hurting himself in overexertion.

Ash knew that most trainer's first instinct after beginning was to challenge the nearest gym leader, though given that he knew next to nothing about Hoenn's gyms, he thought he would steer clear of that for a while. Absol, he knew, would be a problem for any trainer to handle, though Ash had not seen him battle at all and he wanted to wait until Absol was totally healthy before they attempted anything remotely resembling a battle.

He'd scanned Absol, of course, and found that his moveset was mostly physical, which did not surprise him. If what Ash had initially encountered was to be an indication of his life, Absol most often ran into the Mighthyena that formed their territories among Hoenn's grasslands which, given their own Dark-typing, would make harnessing attacks of dark-energy to be a waste of, well, energy.

From the time he'd spent at Professor Oak's ranch, Ash knew that training pokemon of any typing to harness their own innate energies was a labour of time; a resource that wild pokemon found sparse as they fended for themselves. _That _was the reason that dragons like Cynthia's Garchomp could break the earth in two with their meteors, or Steven Stone's Metagross could melt steel and make the metal its tool for anything it could ever desire, whereas wild members of the species, if they even survived to full maturity, could not offer the same level of power.

Such time would come for them, Ash knew, but first came comfort. He knew that his two pokemon had lead stressed lives, worrying constantly over their next meal, their eyes always looking over their shoulder for their next threat. Ash, at least, wished for that to stop, as much as he could help.

They settled to make camp a few miles from Fortree, the natural city's tall trees then just a speck on the horizon, their place of rest chosen as Absol halted before quickly laying down on the grass of an empty clearing he'd found. Ash'd had to unsettle Ralts as he set about preparing his tent and such, whom he realised had silently dozed under his carriage for most of the journey. She awoke easily, her father coming to inspect her form for any micro-imperfections, worrying over her in an instinctively paternal manner.

Ash gave them a moment alone, walking to fill his water containers in a nearby stream. Arceus-only-knows how bad it must've been for them to be apart as they had been; they deserved to be among one-another again.

He found firewood, too, though only enough for a night or so. He'd camped before, the act a staple part of Kanto's culture with how closely it revered its natural habitat, though before he'd had the guiding hand of Professor Oak or his Mom, and so it took a moment for his brain to click into gear.

He opened his bag, bringing out the berries that he possessed, a parting gift from Professor Birch, which came with it a guide on what each berry was and what it was for. The information was on the Pokedex, but to hear it from an expert was always preferred and Ash ensured that he committed as much of it to memory as he could. The flora of Hoenn was very different to Kanto, though the berries that were a staple of pokemon food were marvels of human intervention and so not-too-dissimilar to that which populated Kanto.

Absol and Ralts recognised what they were immediately, allowing the berries to placed before them. Absol ate, though not before mild inspection, his paws passing over the berries and his body hunkered down, hiding the food from any others that might see it. Ralts ate without abandon, the joy at their taste filling the clearing and bringing a grin to Ash's face.

The feeling reminded Ash of something, though.

"Ralts, can I ask you something?" he asked. Ralts nodded, her focus unwavering from her meal. "You know how you can feel emotions?" Ralts nodded again, smiling in contentment. "Can you make other people feel emotions?"

Her head tilted skyward in thought, before shaking her head. _I don't think so_, she said, her voice soft in his thoughts. _Should I be able to?_

"No, I didn't think so, either," Ash replied, his voice searching. "I was just making sure that my Pokedex wasn't wrong is all." Ash paused, for a moment. "It's just…I think I can feel how you're feeling, too."

_Really?_ she asked, her voice alight with youthful wonder. _How am I feeling now?_

"Happy," Ash said, laughing. He closed his eyes, thinking on it for a moment. "Comfortable."

Ralts forced herself to frown. _How about now?_

"Still happy," Ash replied, laughing as her facade fell apart immediately and she broke into giggles. "I don't really understand, though. I'm not psychic."

Ralts' head tilted curiously._ Is it only me that you can feel?_

"I think so," Ash said, attempting to recall any memory of it ever happening. "The first time we met was the first time I ever remember it happening."

Ash felt Ralts' confusion, then. Given how her species were, born innately feeling every emotion that every being near it felt, it was no doubt odd for her to encounter the total opposite.

_Have you ever tried to feel other people's emotions? _Ralts asked, her voice thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused. How on Earth would you do that?

Ralts' small face scrunched in concentration. _It is something Papa taught me_, she said. Ash turned toward Absol, who sat listening intently. _After I hatched, when he taught me to use…pursuit, I think your Pokedex called it. Because of Papa, I could use dark energy, I just didn't know it!_

Ash thought for a moment, attempting to get it. Perhaps, as Ralts might have imagined, he might have an ability that would've laid dormant, had it not been awoken by somebody else. In his case, Ralts' and her own, identical, ability.

"I still don't understand how I can, though," Ash voiced aloud. "I'm a human. Humans don't just have a pokemon's ability. That never happens."

_That doesn't matter though, does it?_ Ralts asked, rhetorically, her voice childishly clear. _You do have it. At least with me, you do._

That, Ash supposed, was true, or at least that was what he thought was happening.

_Why not try and work out how Papa's feeling? _Ralts suggested, twirling through the air so that she could return to Ash's side. _And I'll know if you're right or not!_

Ash's eyes flicked toward the Absol, silently asking his consent. His scythed head nodded, mostly, Ash imagined, so as to not disappoint his daughter. "So, what do I do?"

The irony of Ash's first efforts in pokemon training had ended with him asking _them_ for training was not lost.

_Papa is over there. You can see him with your eyes, but if you look deeper, there's more to see_, Ralts began, the wisdom of her words softened by the ease of her voice. _So let yourself look deeper_.

He allowed himself a moment to accept the oddness of what his life had become, before following Ralts' instruction. Ash looked over at Absol, whom in turn held his gaze, his ancient, red eyes glinting in the dim light of the clearing. Ash could see, just as anyone paying attention would have, the wariness that he held within him. The dark-type's shoulders were not settled, his spine tensed even in the relative peace of the clearing. Ash, in more blind hope than anything else, tried to look beyond that.

For a time, there was nothing. He existed, and so did Absol, and they both did feel, but Ash could not feel him.

And then, he could. With almost crushing immediacy, he could feel him.

_Relief, relief poured from the deepest fibres of him, onto the edges of his spirit and through the middle of everything he was. Relief, at having Ralts back and her being safe and warm and fed and alive. She was alive and he could continue to be with his pride and joy. He might lose her again but he had her now and that was all that mattered._

Ash gasped, his eyes opening though he never remembered closing them. He met Absol's eyes once more and finding them wide, his spine ramrod straight. Ash offered him a smile, attempting to put Absol at ease. Ralts floated toward her father, sitting on his back and wrapping herself around him, holding him tightly.

"The promise I made before is one I fully intend to keep," Ash swore, his eyes not leaving Absol's. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep both of you safe. For as long as I am alive, you two will not be separated."

Absol settled then, sinking to the grass beneath him and bringing Ralts there too. Ash moved slowly so that he was beside the pair of them, his hand lowering to gently pet the fur on the top of his head. Absol jolted, unfamiliar with the sensation, though settled again soon to Ash's relief. They sat there, with Ralts holding Absol and Ash gently petting him until all of the tension bled from his body and he was calm.

_So this means you're like me!_ Ralts spoke into Ash's mind.

Ash wondered, briefly considering the genuine possibility that he was a fairy-type, though that came and went easily. He'd held steel cutlery his entire life without once encountering anything odd. He wasn't psychic, either, otherwise nothing at all would've happened. He didn't know.

The source of whatever it was that he could do was a mystery, the solution of which Ash did not know. However, that didn't matter. What mattered was that it was incredibly cool and, Ash realised, meant that his pokemon journey had suddenly become all the more interesting.

"I hope this means when I'm an adult I'll be able to make black hole like you'll be able to, then," Ash said to her. "If you could teach me how to teleport as well, I'd really like that. It'd make travelling around a lot easier."

Ralts giggled in his mind. "That makes he think actually. How old are you?" Ash asked, continuing. "Because you know how to teleport, and you usually learn to do that just before you evolve."

_Two months, _Ralts said, looking up at him through her green hair. _I learned it from some of the kadabra we passed by._ _Papa helped them escape from poachers and they taught me as thanks._

Ash ignored the reminder of how cruel their world could be; it didn't matter any more. He continued to stroke at the Absol's fur, oddly proud. He wouldn't bring Absol into any training that day, his peace far more important.

He was curious of Ralts, though, turning toward her. "Would you mind showing me the moves that you know?"

Ralts nodded, her eyes briefly closing before she teleported into a more open part of the clearing, appearing instantly with a smile. Her eyes closed again, and once more she appeared in a different place, space opening at her whim.

Her eyes closed, and from her hands she released a wave of energy which he assumed was confusion, before growling, which made Ash smile, unbidden. Her body glowed, first a dark pink and then purple, before she pushed her body through the air and tackled empty air, by then her entire body wreathed in dark energy.

Soon after, Ralts teleported back to his side, her body slumping slightly at the exertion.

"I'm really impressed!" Ash exclaimed, grinning at the sight of it all. "You're really powerful for how young you are. Knowing pursuit is really cool too!"

He reached down to stroke her hair. Ralts nodded beneath his hand, her head ducking as she grew bashful at his words. Then, Ash could feel warmth pouring from her, both from his own sense and literally, her body growing warmer.

"I couldn't have asked for a better starting pokemon," he told her, before wondering. "How do you feel about training?" before quickly adding. "I don't mind either way, honestly. As long as what happens is what you want."

She smiled. _I think I'd like to become stronger_, she told Ash. _I'd like to be able to protect myself so that Papa doesn't have to worry so much._

"How would you feel about battling, though?" Ash asked. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really enjoy the idea of seeing her hurt. He didn't like the idea of seeing Absol hurt, either, though doubly so for Ralts. "Would you want to do challenge gyms leaders and other trainers?"

Ralts paused for a moment, her eyes flicking toward her father before returning to Ash. _I'd like to try it_, she said, her voice quiet though assured. _I just don't know if I'd be good or not._

Ash recalled the hundreds of battles he'd seen of Gardevoir at conferences, trapping their opponents inside inescapable walls, teleporting without thought and ripping apart the earth with the power of their mind.

"I think you're going to be great," spoke Ash, smiling. "But that's only if you really want to."

_Then I'd love to try!_ She exclaimed, spinning around in the air as the excitement that grew in her became overwhelming.

* * *

Ash had Ralts begin by getting her used to moving around quickly under her own power, which was a gift taken as a given for most psychics, but in the beginning, manoeuvring even their own body weight using their power, even through the relatively small area of their camp, was tiring.

While he watched her, at first her movements lively and energetic, though quickly losing their grace, he found his hands still petting Absol, ensuring that he was still okay. He made the occasional attempt at searching out for the emotion of the dark-type, allowing himself to become familiar with the sensation of the process. With Ralts, he did not need to try to learn of what she was feeling, as she broadcast it to him so freely, which made it easy enough for him to learn when she had exhausted herself, telling her wordlessly to take a break.

While the Ralts lines' requirement of rest was not quite as legendary as an Abra, Ash had learned, she was still young and he would no doubt have to allow her to sleep for half a day or so if he was to really push her performance before she evolved.

"How do it that feel then?" he asked her, as she took her rest, her body slumped against him.

_Exhausting!_ she told him, her voice breathless even as it ran through his mind.

"It'll get easier the more you do it," Ash told her, his hand coming to rustle her hair which leaned in to. "Next time, I'll make it a bit more fun and play tag with you."

Ralts nodded beneath his hand.

By then, the sun had begun to set on the island of Hoenn, the falling light casting a warm hue over the clearing. Around him, Ash could hear the rustle of the local fauna, occasionally catching the sight of the leaves of an Oddish out of the corner of his eye. They appeared much the same as they did in his home, though their flower was a slightly lighter shade of green.

He'd read through his Pokedex about the wildlife of the route they found themselves on, luckily discovering that there was little to worry about in the parts close to Fortree. Tropius could be found deep in the taller grass further along the route, though despite their size and power, they were quite friendly.

The spring of the river that carved through the centre of Hoenn was not too far north of where they were, and near it a research facility that studied Meteorology, a point of considerable intrigue in Hoenn, given its history and its pantheon of legendary pokemon. The aptly named Rayquaza Weather Institute, he'd learned from his Pokedex, was not well liked by the people of the towns that surrounded it, for in their study of weather conditions, they'd learned of some techniques in order to manipulate the weather themselves, their efforts causing sudden rain to appear from the heavens and ruin plans of picnics and days out.

Ash hoped their influence of the air above didn't quite reach where he had made camp. Much as his tent was waterproof, travelling through the rain was never fun, especially now that he could no longer escape such discomfort in a hurry.

He asked Absol to rest just as the last of the light faded from the sky, he himself keeping watch until the twilight hours. Absol, he knew, could keep watch in darkness just as well as the light and required less sleep than he himself did, so he would be trusted to watch through the night.

Ralts found sleep easily next to Ash, her body curled up on his chest. In his time alone, he read on the Pokedex, glancing at the battles of the more well known Psychic trainers; Ash preferred to learn visually. Much of what he could see was beyond Ralts then, but still the principles of battling remained constant. She would need to be quick and adaptable, though he had every confidence that she would be.

Absol was already quick, powerful and clever. Perhaps all that Ash could offer him in the beginning was the comfort of being safe. If that were true, Ash was more than happy.

When he awoke, his eyes shining even in the darkness, Ash held his gaze for a while. Something _odd_ had carried through the two of them today. Ash knew that the Absol did not like appearing weak, or unguarded. His life for the years he'd been alive depended on it.

Ash would not take for granted the honour of being allowed to see him, unguarded.

He found sleep easily, too, the weight of Ralts on his chest unfamiliar though not unwelcome, the warmth of her pleasant in Hoenn's crisp air. He dreamed of the three of them, happy and safe.

...

It was dawn when Ash awoke, though only just. It wasn't Absol that awoke him either, but rather the sound of a familiar cry in the distance. Oddly familiar, too.

Ralts, amazingly, slept through the cacophony, her peace entirely undisturbed. Absol himself was alert though, moving quickly to Ash's side. There was no fear in his stance, no great worry of any great danger, but still the noise was loud and only seemed to be getting louder.

Light filtered through the clearing softly, though Ash paid no mind to his surroundings, searching the air for whatever it was that had awoken him, his clothes dressed upon him in hurry and little focus, his hair sticking in a thousand directions and his hat entirely forgotten.

The cause of the disturbance was soon found, though it raised more questions than it did answers.

Up above, a dispute had begun between a flock of Tailow, the birds that were local to the region, led by an oddly large Swellow and, equally oddly, a flock of Pidgey, among them two Pidgeotto. The Tailow outnumbered the Pidgey, though that did not stop the Kanto birds from their posturing, their group bunching together, though occasionally flaring outward to ensure they weren't surrounded.

The Pidgeys' presence in Hoenn was unexpected, given their absolute and sole habitat being Kanto-Johto; that fact was one that had been drilled into Ash's head in his time as a student. It was one of those odd facts that the Kanto education system had deemed it absolutely necessary for every child growing up to know, like their eleven-times-tables, or the purpose of mitochondria.

Ash recalled, with an odd sense of bemusement, that he'd written more than one paper on the topic, a topic that was being undoubtedly disapproved before his very eyes. Kanto, apparently due to the air streams caused by Lugia's presence, had air pressures that were not dictated seasonally, so pidgey had no cause to migrate. And yet, there they were. Pidgeys, above his head, squawking much too loudly for comfort.

He was sure that, if he were perhaps Professor Oak, he would've found some level of academic curiosity rise within him, though as he was not a world-renowned Pokemon Professor, he simply wanted the noise to go away. Ralts, whom Ash had, in bleary confusion, began to carry in his arms, still slept despite it all.

Soon though, the noise dissipated and gave away to, more worryingly, an upswelling of gusts as the Pidgey grew more desperate to protect themselves. The air grew more turbulent with Tailow, being the heavier species, struggling to maintain their poise in the amongst the unruly air currents.

In response however, the great swellow, whom seemed to be four-times the size of the largest pidgeotto, drew back its wings and in their unfurling unleashed a whirlwind that caused the brush of the forest to rise up and above Ash's eyeline, the air itself growing warm and difficult to draw breath.

In unison, both Ash and Absol ran from the treeline and away from the birds' dispute, Ash ensuring that Ralts was still safely in his arms. They would need to return there to pack up their camp, but safety was first then. Absol was still recovering, and as he was then he would not be equipped to handle a full flock's ire.

They reached the relative safety of the nearby trainer route quickly, though soon worry dawned on Ash.

Pidgey did not migrate, and so the flock were likely confused in their new surroundings. They lacked a leader, given they didn't have a pidgeot among them. They lacked protection, as much of a flock's strength lied in their pidgeot, their last evolution being when they gained their greatest strength; their speed.

They were isolated, and scared, and they had no help.

"We need to go to Fortree and get help. The gym leader there is a flying-type expert," Ash told Absol then, his voice without question. "Those pidgey need help, or they won't survive."

Absol looked at him, and for a moment Ash wondered if Absol could read his mind, so resolute was his focus. Then, his scythed head gave a slow nod, and they were away, running along the route toward Fortree City. They passed other trainers whom had made camp along the route, though they did not rise at Ash's presence, either unbothered or still asleep.

They made quick time in retracing their path of the day prior, their pace urgent then, unlike it had been before and by the time the sun stood clearly in the blue sky above, they were amongst the city again.

The pathways amongst the tall trees were quiet, the day having barely begun, though still he could feel Absol's discomfort grow at being among so much life again. Ash glanced across to him, offering him a small smile that Ash hoped would be of some comfort.

The structures of the city were not typical in that they were not made of brick and mortar, or even clay and stone, but huts woven intricately about the tall trees that dominated the landscape. There wasn't really any industry around the city either, no great warehouses or coughing smokestacks blurring the sky into dark grey. The air was crisp and clear, unlike anything he'd experienced in Kanto, and Ash welcomed the feeling of its flow into his lungs after he'd ran there.

He'd not really taken in the city in his brief time there as he'd spent most of his time fretting over Absol, and ensuring that Ralts was not worried. On occasion, Professor Birch had mentioned the city occasionally, as if to familiarise Ash with his new surroundings, though much of what he'd said had fallen on deaf ears.

However, the location of the gym was not one such thing. The gym was the only real building in the small city, and even to call it that would be perhaps overstating it. It began on the ground unlike those that surrounded it, though the building itself gave way quickly for an open expanse that, Ash imagined, functioned as their battlefield, with two tall plinths at either end standing above even the highest treeline.

The door to the gym was unlocked, though it, much like the outer walls of the gym, was covered in vines, moss and lichen. Ash opened it, entering into their reception where a older woman of near sixty sat behind a desk.

"Is the gym leader in?" Ash asked of her without preamble.

"Winona will not be taking challenges until midday," the receptions told him, her voice polite.

The idea of him challenging a gym still sounded odd in his ears. He could scarcely believe the idea was a real possibility.

"I'm not here to challenge the gym," Ash said, his thoughts quickly clearing. "I need her help."

The receptionist did not respond to him, but a soft voice to his side did. "And what, exactly, is the problem that would require my attention?" asked Winona, who had appeared in the interim.

She was a woman of perhaps thirty, though certainly no older, with long hair of a blonde light enough that in the light of the gym it shone silver and blue eyes that held a clarity and resolve that offered Ash absolutely no doubt as to her own strength. In truth, she was a striking person, like the sharp wind of a cold winter morning, her features distinct though not ungraceful.

"I-I found a flock of pidgey on the western route from Fortree," Ash told her, after a moment's pause. He could see that she watched him oddly, confusion clear upon her face as he spoke. "They were being attacked by a flock of tailow."

"A swarm."

Ash's brow furrowed. "What?"

"A group of tailow is called a swarm, not a flock," Winona told him, her nose raised upward ever-so-slightly, her gaze looking from him altogether, aloof. "And, pidgey collect in a flight."

Ash, for a moment, had the odd sense that he was at school and he'd just asked if he could go to the bathroom, only to be asked in return _if _he could.

"Does that matter?" Ash asked rhetorically, his voice rising. "If we don't do something, they're going to get hurt!"

Winona's blue eyes returned to him again, offering him a look of appraisal, before she returned to staring out into the world.

"Given your harried appearance, I take that you ran as soon as you learned of their presence," Winona said, without any question. Nonetheless, Ash nodded. "If what you say is true, the tailow will have, by now, already removed any threat to their territory, and so your haste was unnecessary."

Worry sliced through Ash.

"You're wrong," he told her, and that did draw her attention. "I know that there's still a chance that we can help them if we're quick."

"You _know_?" Winona asked, her soft voice holding a mocking lilt. "And from what study do you draw from to know such a thing?" Winona walked toward him, their heights placing their eyes level of each other, though her eyes seemed to pierce through him. "I am the foremost authority on birds and their habitats in all of _Hoenn_.Perhaps you may not know that, _Kantonian_, but you have no right to question my judgement."

Ash's eyes closed for a moment, so that he might gain some composure. Ralts, he knew, had roused from her sleep in his arms, yet despite the unrest in the room, she was still calm.

"My birthplace doesn't matter now, does it?" Ash asked, in a voice all too familiar. "And your expertise doesn't matter either. You might be right, or I might be, but if there's even a small chance that we can help those pidgey, if you care about the pokemon you have dedicated your life to, you should help them."

Winona offered a thin smile. "My compassion is irrelevant," she told Ash, before she began truly. "I care for my own pokemon, and those that I have pledged to protect and help, but those in the wild I have no stewardship over. It is not my duty, and nor is it yours, to help wild pokemon unless you wish for them to be your own. We must allow the world to hold its natural order, and allow nature to draw its own ending, as my Lord Rayquaza decrees."

Ash looked down at her clothes, noting the robes that she wore belonged to those that praised the sky dragon, the material lined in bright green, with the traditional symbolic rendition of the great dragon embroidered along the length of it. Rayquaza was not a popular deity in Kanto, though most of Hoenn, Ash knew, held him in some reverence, and the region's culture was pervasive enough to reach even him.

Winona looked upon him softly. "From our own view, the world can appear cruel, for we can often miss the wood for the trees," she continued. "If I were to intervene, and save these pidgey, and continue to do so, one day they would become pidgeotto and then pidgeot, and suddenly I would need to protect every Tailow in the country. If I were to show compassion now, it would only be cruelty later."

"Then let the pidgey leave Hoenn," Ash said, suddenly. "If they leave then there's no problem."

"That isn't feasible," Winona told him, her voice lacking the serenity it had held before. "And yet still if it were, that would be intervention."

"The pidgey should never have been here in the first place," Ash replied. "_Someone_ must have intervened in bringing them here. pidgey don't migrate. So you'd only be undoing what someone else did."

Winona drew breath deliberately. "I do suppose that this is true," she conceded, before she moved to turn toward her receptionist. "Eliza, I won't be in for a while. If I am not back before midday, then tell any who come that the gym is closed for the day."

Ash found himself shocked.

"So you're going to help?" he asked, his voice coming slowly.

"Perhaps I will help, perhaps I won't," Winona said, aloof again. "It still does not appear feasible for me to ensure that they make their way back into their natural habitat, and further it is unlikely that they would survive under the own power afterwards, but I may yet have some part to play in restoring the natural order.

She began walking into the gym proper, and Ash followed her into the unfamiliar building.

"Before we go, however, I have a question for you," Winona said, turning to a stop, yet timing her motion so that Ash found himself unsure-ly footed. "You are a trainer, and from Kanto, and yet you are here, on my home isle, without me ever hearing of your arrival. So, I ask, why are you here?"

Ash found it odd that she'd not noticed he and the Professor's arrival into the city before. They were certainly not quiet, and he couldn't imagine that a Pokemon Professor's arrival was something that went by unnoticed, though he didn't voice said query.

He lifted Ralts in his arms, whom took the opportunity to place herself on his shoulder once more. "There was a mix-up with my starter, and I ended up recieving this one," he said, his voice laced with affection, his head tilting to gesture toward Ralts. "I was originally going to return her to her home, but I ended up helping her Dad," Ash reached down to stroke at the fur at the crown of Absol's head where Ash'd learned he liked. "And so they decided to join me."

Absol, Ash could feel, did not sense any danger amongst Winona, which Ash was grateful for, nor did Ralts feel any irritation coming from the older woman.

"How odd," Winona said, her eyes watchful over Ash's two companions. "That would explain your Absol, then. He's half wild and he might well be forever. Most Absol are."

Her words were not unkind, though they were not _kind_, either. Winona was odd herself, Ash thought, at once striking and then passive, warm and yet cold.

She looked around the gym, as though she were showing it off to him. "I imagine you will be here again, one day."

Ash shrugged. "Maybe, if my pokemon want to."

Winona smiled then, this time kindly. "Good," was all she replied, before she turned away from him once more. She whistled, her voice carrying loudly in the open space, and in response two pokemon appeared from their roosts, their shadows cast large from high above.

The first appeared more dinosaur then bird, with green, leaf-like feathers and fruit sprouting from their chest, yet the second was all the more odd for it appeared more cloud than any other being. Tropius and Altaria, Ash realised.

"In order for me to learn of the truth of the matter, I will need you to show me where what happened took place," Winona told him. "You will ride Tropius. Do not worry; he is quite friendly."

Ash kneeled slightly so that he and Absol were at an equal height. "What would you want to do?" he asked the dark-type. "Would you mind being in your pokeball until we've reached our camp?"

Absol did not gesture meaningfully, though the answer soon floated through his mind. _He does not mind being inside a pokeball_, Ralts offered helpfully, a smile in her voice. _So long as he knows that I am safe when he is_.

Ash smiled. "If that's alright with you, then everything's settled," he said, reaching for Absol's pokeball in his pocket. "See you soon, Absol."

With Absol recalled, Ash carefully climbed onto Winona's Tropius, ensuring that he did not rustle any of their plumage unjustly, and without any warning at all, they were off.

Ash had ridden on pokemon before - he'd even ridden Professor Oak's Dragonite before - yet the experience was never any less enthralling. To be in the air, under the power of another living being, was incredible. The brush of air whipping by, the air he breathed altogether clearer and sharper, the feeling of being completely _free_.

Some of the more controlled pokemon, such as the one beneath him then, could even steer the air currents from their riders, allowing them to hear themselves think. Ash, for one was grateful of this Tropius for doing exactly that.

For Ralts, the experience was entirely new, and Ash was grateful all over again, this time for whatever force had allowed him to sense her joy as she experienced the world in an entirely new manner. Ash could feel her utter glee as Tropius manoeuvred through the skies with superb ease, despite their weight upon the flying-type and their own considerable size. Ralts gasped as Tropius dove through the air currents, overawed as they moved from one slipstream to the next, their pace only climbing as they shot through the atmosphere.

Ash, for his part, simply held onto Ralts tightly, making sure that she was safe.

With their incredible speed, they were upon Ash's camp in a matter of minutes. He pointed down to his tent, and Tropius fell immediately, yet still despite their trajectory, Ash was still unaffected by the heavy winds that whipped around. Truly, Ash thought, Tropius' control was incredible.

They met the ground with as much ease as they left it, Tropius stilling easily in the grasslands of the route and lowering their body so that Ash could easily climb off. He reached to pet their head, a feat he only achieved as the bird dipped their head to allow him to do so, accepting the touch with a soft growl.

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she," Winona said, whom had managed to float into his presence much in the same way that her own Altaria did. "I've had her for nearly ten years now. She's not much of a warrior, but a good companion."

Ash released Absol now that they were on the ground again, the dark-type's eyes immediately flicking toward Ralts, watchful. Winona breathed deeply beside him, before announcing. "We will search in the skies for any signs of what you said. The local wildlife have grown accustomed to our presence, and so they will not startle should we appear before them, as they might well do for you."

Ash could do little else but nod to that. He'd accepted that he was not equipped to solve this problem.

Winona set off quickly after that and for all he knew she could well have simply returned to Fortree, glad to be rid of him. Yet, despite what she'd said, he knew that this was not to be the case.

Ash made quick work of quelling the fire that they'd left burning overnight, half-out as most of the good wood had been burned through. Thankfully, in the time that his possessions had been left unguarded, nothing had been lost or stolen, his food untouched and his healing supplies untainted.

However, as he began to pack away his tent, he'd began to notice a slight squawking coming from within the tent itself, quiet enough that it no doubt had to be muffled by the canvas of the tent itself for even Absol was not roused by it.

Gently, Ash pulled back at the opening of the tent, revealing the source of the noise.

There sat, within Ash's own sleeping bag, a pidgey that could not have been any larger than Ralts, their left wing trapped underneath the sleeping bag in such a manner that they could not release themselves of it. The birds' plumage was heavily ruffled, appearing for all the world as though they had fallen backwards through a sandstorm, their tail-feathers poking in every direction but backward and their white chest-feathers browned with dust.

"Hey there little guy," Ash began softly, his body crouched within the tent, though he soon fell to his knees so that he could fit. "Would you like me to help you out?"

The pidgey squawked again, their tone appearing positive which Ash took to be acquiescence. Yet, as he reached to pull the bird away from his sleeping bag, the pidgey squawked again, pulling their body away, which in turn seemed to unsettle them all the more.

Ash turned to Ralts. "Would you be able to help me understand?"

Ralts nodded.

_He feels scared_, Ralts said to begin, before Pidgey spoke again. _I think he might have gotten lost with everything that's happened, and got trapped here_.

"What was he saying before?" Ash asked, his voice a whisper.

_He was calling for his family_," Ralts told him, her voice growing sad. _I don't think they would've been able to hear him._

Ash turned toward her. "It's okay, we're here and we're going to get him back to his family, aren't we?"

His voice was decisive, though inwardly he was desperate for Winona to find the flock. Still though, Ralts nodded beneath her green hair, her resolved steeled as Ash spoke.

"Let's help him, then," Ash said, which pushed Ralts into motion. "Could you ask him what he needs help with?"

Ralts nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, before she began to speak, not inside his head as Ash had grown accustomed, but in her own voice, which was entirely strange to Ash's ears. Ash was proud of her for doing so though, as he could only imagine how invasive telepathy would've felt for the poor pidgey.

As the two pokemon spoke back and forth, Ash left the tent fearing that his presence might not be helpful, greeting Absol, whom had taken guard in the meanwhile, with a pet of his head.

"I really do hope that Winona can find the other pidgey," Ash told Absol, his voice quiet enough so that only he could hear it. "They don't deserve all of this. They never should have been here in the first place." Ash laughed then. "It's odd. I said the same thing when Ralts was brought over to Kanto. Pidgey deserves the same result, too. To be with his family."

Absol's head nodded against his hand, his solemn eyes understanding.

Ralts' voice, however, pushed away those thoughts. _He had a cut on his left wing_, she spoke of the Pidgey. _It doesn't hurt very much now, but he can't fly_.

"Could you tell him that I have medicine that would make it better?" Ash asked.

Ralts agreed, and Ash quickly rummaged through his own bag, finding the healing spray that Professor Oak had given him, amongst other supplies. It was not perfect, but it was an effective stopgap if a Pokemon Centre was too far away.

Ash returned to the tent with medicine in hand and found a different sight than he'd seen before. Pidgey had escaped from his sleeping bag, though still laid upon the ground. He could not spot the cut Ralts had mentioned, though by the way that the bird held his wing, Ash could quickly gather where it was.

"Can you move at all?" Ash asked of the pidgey, fearing the worst. With how delicate their tendons were, even a small laceration could spell disaster.

_He can't_, Ralts said, her voice tinged with worry. _I helped him get out._

Ash nodded, forcing a smile onto his face as he looked toward Ralts. "That's alright, we're going to make sure that he's okay, aren't we?" he turned to the pidgey. "I have a healing potion, but for it to work I'm going to need to touch your wing. Is that okay?"

There was a moment's hesitation, but soon the pidgey agreed. Ash drew his body inward, making himself small and ensuring his motions were careful and deliberate. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the poor bird. He approached the bird slowly, checking after every encroachment that he was okay, and began to gently insect the birds' injured wing, finding the slight incision on its underside.

Ash'd used healing potions before with Professor Oak, though sporadically, yet still the practice was familiar to him. "I'm going to count from three, and then you're going to feel something cold on your wing and after that you're going to feel much better, okay?" he glanced toward Ralts before he did, making sure that she was not overwhelmed by everything. Her face was puzzled, though she was not scared. "Okay, so. Three, two, one…"

The pidgey let out a hissing squawk as the potion began to take effect, though before long the noise disappeared, replaced by no noise at all. Ash didn't wish to use to much of the potion as that would only cause other problems, but he was liberal with its use and as he stopped, Pidgey had drifted to sleep.

Ralts pulsed with worry behind him.

"It's okay," Ash spoke to her. "If you're hurt, it's better if you're sleeping so you don't make it worse, so most potions make you a bit sleepy afterwards."

Ralts it seemed, was calmed by that.

"I'm really proud of you, for what you did today," Ash said, a smile coming easily to his face. "You did such a good job with helping him, and everything."

Ralts ran toward Ash, floating up so that she could hug him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Ash held her tightly, too.

With the pidgey's small size, moving him was fairly easy as Ash carried him in the palms of his hands. He and his two pokemon walked from their camp once more, though this time the journey was a short one as they soon found the huge silhouette of Tropius in the sky, and with Altaria floating alongside her.

Winona rode neither as she stood on the path of the route, waiting for Ash.

"It seems that you were correct," Winona told him quickly. "Altaria found the flight a mile or so away. They had managed to flee from the fight that they had found themselves in." Winona then took notice of Ash truly, including the small bundle of feathers he held in his hands. "All except one, it would seem."

"How did they survive?" Ash asked, curious rather than correct. "I thought you said that the tailow wouldn't let that happen?"

"By Lord Rayquaza's own grace, one of the Pidgeotto became a Pidgeot," she replied, her voice serene. "With that, the flight certainly cannot stay in Hoenn, so Tropius will escort them over the ocean and back into Kanto. She's a smart girl, and the pidgey should manage the journey if they have already made it once before."

Ash raised the pidgey in his arms. "This one won't."

"No, he won't," Winona agreed, before outstretching her arms. "If I may?"

He nodded, gently moving the bird in his arms so that he would not be jostled awake, until he gifted him into Winona's hands. She held the pidgey gently, cradling him with utmost care.

"I would take him into my custody, if that would be acceptable to you," Winona said, her eyes unmoving from the tiny bird that she then held. "My gym would hold all he would need to heal, and perhaps he would soon call it home."

Ash thought for a moment. "Can you promise me that if he wants to go back to his flock, you'll let him?"

Winona smiled again, her eyes, for a moment, flicking up so that they met Ash's. "Of course," she said. "Far be it from me to prevent any life being lived to its truest nature."

Ash nodded, relieved. "Thank you."

"There are not many who would do what you have done today," Winona said, her eyes guarded, her voice careful. "Most would've taken the strongest pidgeotto for themselves and let this twisted nature run its course. I thank you for your compassion, kantonian."

Ash didn't darken at her praise, otherwise preoccupied. "My name is Ash Ketchum," he told her.

"Mr Ketchum," Winona replied, with a faint nod of her head. "I look forward to the day that you challenge my gym. I imagine it will be _different_, if nothing else." she turned away, though returned for a moment. "Do wait until you've seen a few more cities first, though. I would prefer for you to take me on as a novice, not a beginner."

Winona and her two pokemon soon disappeared into the sky, leaving Ash and his two on the ground. Ash, despite it all, couldn't have been happier. The gym leader was odd, but in the end, she'd helped and that was all that mattered.

Ash found himself wondering, though, as to what exactly caused the pidgey to have been brought to Hoenn in the first place.

* * *

They stayed in their camp for another few days, the day's pause to their travels doing the world of good for Absol in his healing. With each night of comfortable sleep, Ash's friend went from strength to strength, his gait easing and the grace returning to his legs.

Ralts, in that time, had found that she liked training rather a lot. Ash'd spent half a day chasing her around around the trees, her psychic powers making her much to quick to catch after a while, joy rolling from her all the while. She gained endurance quickly, though she found rest even more quickly than that, her body adjusting to the increased workload.

With that in mind, he'd asked her to begin to develop her ability to manipulate the world around her. First, with lifting the pebbles from a nearby stream, and then throwing them as far into the sky as she possibly could. They did this infrequently, at first, so as to gauge exactly how much power she then held in her telekinesis.

The answer, remarkably, was a _lot_. Gardevoir, at their peak, are known largely for manipulating the world. They can tear at the material of the universe should they choose to, channelling Dialga and Palkia through their own forms, trapping their opponents in time and space until they broke.

Ralts, obviously, could not do that, yet still the sheer power that she held in her tiny form was formidable. She could throw rocks further than any human could even as young as she was, entirely with her own mind. That, Ash knew, would be the beginning; to have a powerful grasp over the universe as it was. From that, as she grew, she could then begin to alter it.

He'd avoided teaching her any moves yet, mostly to allow both of them to gain a better understanding of her abilities going forward. Moves, though, seemed to be an odd thing to Ash.

They made sense, though only fairly shallowly. A fire-type could learn ember, and then flamethrower, and the difference was only the voracity of the flame and the size of the blaze that was summoned. Perhaps, with a pokemon that was less intelligent, the differentiation would be important as it would allow them to more easily follow instructions and understand their own ability, but with Ralts, who was probably by all estimations already leagues more intelligent than Ash, surely the most important part was the concept, rather than the action.

Once she understood her own powers and their limitations, and thus learned to control her 'confusion', she herself would be able to gauge what she could do, and so Ash wouldn't have to teach her, specifically, what constituted a 'Psychic' compared to a 'Psybeam' as it wouldn't matter. All that would matter would be making it strong enough to hurt, and fast enough to land.

If Ash was honest with himself, he had no doubt that his pokemon knew far more then he ever would about summoning their powers. He'd learn all he could, of them and of their powers, without question, but the fact remained that they themselves held an intrinsic understanding of an element that he could scarcely imagine. He didn't really know what he was doing, he'd admit that freely, but he knew that the best way he could help them would be to allow Ralts and Absol the freedom to express themselves. He was humble enough to know that they could understand the dangers of a fight far better than he could. There would be things that he could see and they could not, and he would instruct them then, but it would only be then.

As with Ralts, Ash had, occasionally, asked her to perform confusion, just to see the difference in the attack on each occasion that he asked. Of course, after she'd worked for a while, the attack was weaker, but even in their brief time training, the size of the area that she could displace with the concussive force of her attack grew. She was still very young, and he hoped that she'd never had a battle before, so this was to be the first sense she'd had of growing her own power.

Meanwhile, with the time he'd been given to recover Absol had nearly transformed. There was something altogether _ethereal_ about him now, his white fur seeming to glow in dim darkness. The horn upon his head danced like a sharpened sword under the sun, his eyes clear and all-seeing.

As he was then, Ash held no doubt as to why the people of Hoenn's past thought of Absol's ancestors as the harbingers of the end, as bringers of disaster. You only had to look into his eyes to know that he saw far more than you could ever hope to, or ever wish to.

With Absol at his peak once more, Ash asked him of a demonstration of what he could do, and the results were astounding. Years of survival had afforded him speed beyond anything that Ash had ever seen on land. Yet, more than that, their was a graceful ease to all that he did, each of his actions beautiful and yet so very easy.

Quick attack made him a blur. Pursuit moreso. However, they all paled in comparison to what he did last.

For a moment, Absol's far-seeing eyes closed, and then his entire being _pulsed_ with energy, so much so that Ash could sense it twenty yards away. With this great energy, the blade of his horn swept through the air artfully, and suddenly this pulse of energy centred upon his scythed horn, and only that. With astounding ease, Absol bounded through the air and slashed at a nearby tree-stump with his horn, and then tree-stump was no more, the damp wood splintered into a thousand pieces at the force of Absol's attack.

That, if Ash could correctly recall, was sword's dance and then night slash, placed together seamlessly, one action swept into the other to gain the greatest result. And, at the end of it all, Absol was not even remotely tired. He walked over to Ralts, who sat around Ash's campfire, and pressed his head against hers, nuzzling at her as his eyes, once threatening, now watched over her with care, checking her for any small pains that he could help with.

In order for Absol to get better, Ash knew that he would have to allow him to battle other trainer's pokemon, as there wasn't anything immediately obvious that he could improve. With how he'd lived his life, Ash doubted he could afford for there to be.

* * *

Ash had his first battle roughly a week after his journey began, as it would turn out. Most trainers usually had theirs as soon as they started, but Ash wasn't most trainers, as it would seem.

He and his two pokemon had travelled further along the trainer route away from Fortree, though they were still several miles from the River Hoenn. The grass had turned longer, less maintained the further they were from any real civilisation, and so the pokemon here hid less carefully from the world.

Absol had begun to walk more closely to Ash and Ralts, no longer tracing a path in the distance, but rather walking just ahead of Ash's own footsteps, trodding down the long grass so that Ash could find sure footing. Ralts, rather predictably, was asleep on Ash's shoulder, the peace of wilder lands easing her dreams.

Oddish appeared in multitudes around them, though they did not provoke in Ash's presence. Wingull floated lazily overhead, circling their paths above them, denoting that they were not too far from the water.

Despite the freedom with which other pokemon appeared however, others hid with equal effort.

Deep within the long grasses, there stood an odd tree that grew no higher than Ash's chest. Yet, as Ash approached this tree, suddenly it disappeared and in its place instead there was a boy. He looked younger than Ash himself was, though he still did possess pokeballs of his own.

"A ha!" the boy shouted. "I've caught you by surprise!" he took one of his pokeballs, releasing the pokemon inside. "Let's battle!"

Bemused, Ash nodded. Absol glanced back toward Ash, understanding, and turned back to face his opponent, which turned out to be a bug not unlike a beedril, though shorter and wider.

"Ninjask, use fury swipes!" the boy instructed, and commendably quickly, this Ninjask began to move upon Absol.

With its claws, the bug swiped at Absol, desperately trying to find purchase upon the dark-type. Yet, Absol moved much too quickly himself. Without any warning, Absol blurred into motion, his agile legs moving easily around the bug's attack.

With its wasted effort, Ninjask look back at his trainer, who began to instruct his next attack, yet Absol afforded them no such luxury. With blurring speed, he jumped and slashed at the bug's carapace with his horn, its sharp edge meeting the bug's unprotected underside.

Ninjask was quick, Ash realised, but Absol did not allow him to use that speed. Again, before his opponent knew what to do, Absol rammed its scythed head at the bug, again his attacking finding its mark, sending the Ninjask flying through the air and forcing it to land on the ground, unable to right itself with its wings.

"Ninjask, use stun spore, quickly!" his trainer called out desperately, and suddenly spores filled the air, making breathing difficult even for Ash, who stood far away from the battle.

However, Absol did not slow. He pushed through the haze and rushed the ninjask one final time, this time its horn sending the bug flying, unable to rise again.

Absol was worse for wear, as he'd breathed in some of the spores in his rush to beat his opponent, but it was nothing that some rest wouldn't fix. He walked over to Ash who petted at the crown of his head, proud of what he'd done.

_My papa is very strong, isn't he?_ Ralts asked, beaming beside him. Ash reached up stroke her cheek which Ralts leaned into. Though he could not find his voice, much too impressed by what'd happened, Ash could not help but agree.

The boy disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared, gone without exchanging of names or words. Ash thought he might not've even been a licensed trainer. He didn't seem old enough to be, anyway.

Ash was quiet for most of the rest of that day, his mind racing after what had taken place.

Above all else, he could scarcely believe it was all real. He, Ash Ketchum, had pokemon of his own, and he could live out his dream, and it was _incredible_.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks, again.**


End file.
